Naughty Girls 'Moved'
by Kag-Inuss
Summary: This story has been moved, revised, and re-posted. The title is Notorious: Naughty Girls 'Re-posted'. If you need any further information. Click on my author's name and read the small description on my homepage.
1. Urgent Letter, Avello Account

Guess who's back?

Sorry about all the drama with all the sudden post on my stories and my forums that happened two years ago, almost three if I'm not mistaken. There was so much crap going on, so many issues that held up my work. But I am back on fan fiction, sadly to say.. I will not be on Kag-Inuss anymore. My account will be: Avello. Just search that name and PM me. If you cannot find me, go to my homepage on Kag-Inuss and it will redirect you.

Yet, a lot of things happened and I was unable to attend that User. I am going to publish some fresh stuff really soon. So if you would like to continue following me, please make sure to add me on my account: Avello, so that you are able to keep up with my old and new work. I really missed you guys and now I'm here to stay.

I hope after a year, my fans are still with me… Hopefully D: I really appreciate even the people who were there for me as very faithful fans and It means a lot. I am just sorry that I left so suddenly without warning. So if you have any problems finding my user, you can e-mail me at avello gotico at (aol) dot com. Love You All!

Kag-Inuss/Avello

URL: (fan fiction) .net/~avello

(P.S.)

Naughty girls and My Baby's Daddy have officially been re-posted to my new account :D So don't forget to check that out!


	2. Intro

( Intro )  
----------------------------------

I Do Not Own Inuyasha  
----------------------------------

I Own Outfits  
----------------------------------

" Naughty Girls "  
----------------------------------

( **I know what you thinking, FINALLY! NAUGHTY GIRLS IS BACK!...Yes " Naughty Girls " is back and my fucked up grammer has improved, making story's has really improved, and my sexiness has changed a lot since then, SO ask me this question...how many of you were waiting for this story to come back out? lol **)

The Definition Of " SEXINESS "

( DESIRE )

The Definition Of " STRENGTH "

( FORCE )

The Definition Of " STEAM "

( HEAT )

That Is The Three Main Words Of A " Naughty Girl "

( **So what u think? A nice intro for Naughty Girls? Right? Please Review! **)


	3. Sexiness Is Upon Us

You don't own me wench!

I Don't Inuyasha...,...Boo Hoo...,...Well, Yeah,...I Will Soon Muhahhahahhahahahaha

Summary: " Naughty Girls " is our name, " Sexy " is our game, " Boys " c'mon and play. " Hong Kong " was our home, " Tokyo Japan " is now where we roam...Rated M: For Profanity, Nudity, Sexual Humor, Lemons in Later Chapters.

Hey guess what? Naughty Girls is back! Yay! FINALLY you say, I kno I kno, it took me forever to write the whole entire Naughty Girl story, I haven't told anyone that's what I've been doing, Not even my best friends lol. So now that you know you can enjoy the whole story without me stopping or having a writers block. I know how much you missed and loved this story so let me stop talking and read lol. See Ya Soon! Always Read & Review!

Ch.1 Sexiness Is Upon Us...

_" Oh inuyasha you make a girl want to do things. " Said a female voice from in front of the hanyou._

_" I want to see you...Strip down to nothing... "_

_" Ok... " She said slowly taking her top off to reveal her huge full sized breast. She nearly broke her bra. Then she started to slip her shorts off ever so slowly showing how wet she was as her wetness dripped off her thong and unto her soft cream like skin. As she got up on her thighs which showed how huge, full and bouncy her ass was, She took her her midnight black hair from out of her bun and let it drift all the way to her ass. Inuyasha couldn't take the torment any more he had to fuck this girl, he had to, his dick was getting so hard he felt like a volcano ready to exploded. She lay on the bed and said two words that he's been dreading to hear...Fuck Me...He ripped off her bra and her thong as he threw it to the ground and was about to fuck her when she disappeared as he started to hear a alarming noise that started to get irritating. Inuyasha started to growl when everything around him started to disappear into thin air as he felt like he was being dropped back to earth._

BEEEP! BEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEE- SMASH!

Inuyasha grabbed his alarm clock and threw it into the wall which is were it crashed into tiny ruby red pieces. His golden-brown eyes slowly opened as he felt something cold and moist on his clawed hand. When he realized that his right hand was in his pants. As he felt something hard and large around his clawed hand his eyes got wide. He was masturbating in his sleep again.

"Damn wet dreams! " He yelled and got up out of his king sized bed and flipped over his red and white sheets. He walked over to the bathroom looking at his hand that was now full of wet, cold, cum. He walked a bit faster and got to the bathroom before the icky cum dripped anywhere. As he got in the bathroom he washed his hands twice. Once to take it off and Twice for the smell. After that he brushed his fangs and hair as he jumped into the shower.

Change In POV

_" Miroku! FASTER!...FASTER!...FASTER!...FASTER! YESSSSSSSSSSSS! FUCK ME! MIROKUUUUUU! " The girl yelled over and over as her breast bounced up and down in a circler motion. She rubbed her clit as he fucked which got her even more aroused. But as all good things must come to an end as the girl disappear and everything around him started to disappear as well._

_" What the- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " Miroku felt like he's been hit by a truck 100 times and beaten to a pulp by demons as he slowly try to figure where he was._

As miroku slowly opened his blue eyes he remembered where he was and what today is. So as any regular school day, He got up and went to go hit the showers and all... just one problem a huge lump is stopping him from moving or going anywhere.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!, " He yelled as he got up and walked like a penguin to the bathroom. " That's the last time I read playboy or watch porn right before falling asleep. "

Change In POV

" Kouga! Wake Up As- "

" Yeah Bicth! " He said thrusting harder into kikyo's ass.

" KOUGA! KOUGA! " She yelled.

" WHO'S YOUR DADDY!? " He yelled doggy styling her.

" OH GOD OH GOD OH GO- KOUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! "

" Kouga hurry up in there we have 12th grade classes to attend to you idiot! " Yelled Sesshomaru from the other side of the locked door.

He growled and continued what he was doing.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! " Screamed kikyo.

Change In POV

Ah yes it was a avreage day in " Shikon High" and yes everyone was either returning from the summer or is new an just enrolling into the school. So yeah i guess you can say this is an avreage day until  
" They " showed up.

" Miroku I'm trying to tell you that i had sex with her this morning. " Said kouga trying to get his friends to stop puking in the men's Restroom of the high school.

" You are sick kouga. " Said inuyasha puking.

" I was drunk last night. "

" I'm going to pray for you. " Said miroku holding his stomach.

" I don't need your pity. "

" Amazing how you can have sex with something so foul, it's like fucking a corps. " Said sesshomaru leaning on one of the stalls inside the restroom.

" Nope she was- "

" Hey you guy better get your ass out here you should come see this! And I promise you won't regret it! " Said Hojo busting the door open that lead into the school's hallways.

Yeah right Hojo, the last time you said something like that I end up having PINK HAIR FOR A WEEK!. " Said inuyasha rinsing his mouth and walking over to hojo taking him by his collar.

"Ok inuya- HEY THERE SEXY! " Said a boy from the hallway. " CAN I HAVE YOUR NUMBER!? " Said a group of boys from the hallway.

"See what i tell ya? " Hojo said loosening from Inuyasha's grasp and walking out of the restroom and back into the hallway while the group of men stood there looking at each other blankly then running into the hallway only to see four of the most gorgeous pair of girls they ever seen.

_Hehehe Yeah b,  
Talk yo shit heheh (partner let me upgrade you)  
How you gon' upgrade me  
What's higher than number 1  
you know I used to beat that block  
Now I be's the block (partner let me upgrade you)_

As the double doors busted open a gust of wind past by the four gorgeous that stand before the crowd in the hallway. As everyone stop what they were doing that's when Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru and Kouga stepped out the restroom and met eyes with the four girls down the hallway.

_I hear you be the block  
But I'm the lights that keep the streets on  
Notice you the type that like to keep them on a  
_

_Leash though  
I'm known to walk alone  
But I'm alone for a reason  
Sending me a drink ain't appeasing  
_

_Believe me  
Come harder this wont be easy  
Don't doubt yourself trust me you need me  
This ain't a shoulder with a chip or an ego  
But what you think they all mad at me for_

You could sense the jealousy between the other girls in the hallway, partially one, Kikyo who was the most popular " SLUT " in school about 5 seconds ago. As the four girls looked at each other they started to walk and scanned the hallway as they walked. A girl that looked like to be the leader had long midnight black hair the hung down on her shoulders since she was wearing a hoody ( A/N: but she actually had long midnight black hair that hung down to her ass ) over her head as the hoody jacket was Black and un-zipped. Underneath was a white mini shirt that had the word "Sexy" on it in a midnight blue color that went up above her belly-button as it was V cut so you could see her full huge breast as the bounced as she walked. She also was wearing a short white skirt that had flares at the bottom that was almost tight but not to tight. It went up to her thighs as she had on her black high heel boots. The heel was 5 inches high and 2 inches thick. Inuyasha stood dumbstruck at the girl.

_You need a real woman in your life  
That's a good look  
Taking care, home is still fly  
That's a good look  
Imma help you build up your account  
Thats a good look  
Better yet a hood look,  
Ladies thats a good look_

As miroku looked at the girl next to the leader he need the paramedic's to take him out of this trance cause DAMN was aroused! No other girl has ever made him feel this way. He just dazzled at how fine she looked. She had long brown hair that made her curves hypnotizing and her body just like a angel. She wore a black and white hoddy that was un-zipped. Her shirt was all black and V cut, And on the front of her shirt says " Want This? " And to the back of her shirt it says " Kiss This " with a white arrow pointing to her ass. With that she had on a white skirt and black high heel boots that were 3 inches high and 2 inches thick. As they walked even closer the leader winked at Inuyasha which got him to blush as sango blew a kiss at miroku wich made him wink back, to his surprise she giggled.

_When you're in them big meetings for the mills  
Thats a good look  
It take me just to compliment the deal  
Thats a good look  
Anything you cop I'll split the bill  
Thats a good look  
Better yet a hood look  
Believe me  
Ladies thats a good look_

Sesshomaru was utterly amazed at the girls beauty, but his eyes landed on one particular. That one was standing right next to the leader to right of the girl that miroku was looking at. Sesshomaru was harder than ever and what shocked everyone he had an emotion of his face...Two words...Pain and Love. Man was sesshomaru aroused. As they got closer he saw the girl turn for a quick second which showed her bouncy full ass that go him thinking things. Sesshomaru's Thoughts: Damn It! I want to fuck her fucking brains out i mean look at that ass just a twicthing, left right left right left right like it has legs of it's own! By this time the girl turned back around and caught sesshomaru's glimpse at were her ass just was and she giggeld. He looked at her body and almost fainted. HER BREAST ARE HUGE! YOU HAVE TO HAVE TWO HANDS JUST TO HOLD ONE! GODDAMN! He yelled in his mind. Wow and look at her sense of style. She had long brown hair that was a little bit right above her ass. She wore a white hoody jacket that had midnight blue patterns of " My Ass Goes Miles... " written all over it and a white mini t-shirt that was V cut and went right above her belly button. She also wore tight mini shorts that were white and fit her big ass oh so perfectly as it bounced left to right. He slowly got up with the help of kouga with out taking his eyes off the girl as kouga did the same.

Kouga looked up and dropped sesshomaru as he looked at that fine ass girl staring back at him. Man was he looking like a fool. ( Figures...Men. No Offense ) He just stood there and drooled at her beauty ( not literally lol ) He got hot every time he saw her breathe in and out. She was so hot that he was on fire. Nearly sweating his shirt out. He saw her long black hair with little brown strands to the side as she had on a black and white hoody jacket on to the front that said " Fuck Me " to the back said " Daddy's Naughty Girl " . That got him ready to jump on her and fuck the shit outta her, he wanted to doggy her like there was no tomorrow. She also wore a white V cut shirt that showed her breast but they weren't that big but they were a big enough size for him. She wore her black and white shorts that were up to her thighs with her black boots on that were 4 inches high and 2 inches thick. He wanted to ram her and run up to her but her beauty stunned him in ways he can't even describe.

The girls got closer as they started to walk past the boys which got everyone's full attention.

_Partner Let me upgrade you  
Audemars Piguet you  
Switch your neck ties to purple labels_

_Upgrade you  
I can (up), can I (up)  
Lemme upgrade you  
Partner let me upgrade you  
Partner let me upgrade you_

_Flip a new page  
Introduce you to some new things_

_&_

_Upgrade you  
I can (up),  
Can I (up), let me  
Upgrade you_

_(partner let me upgrade you)_

**" DAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! "** Was all the four guys could say as the girls stopped and turned around and stared them face to face.

" What beautiful Midnight Blue colored eyes, Long eyes lashes and Full Pink lips. " Thought Inuyasha.

" Look at those Sexy pearly pools of green. " Thought Kouga.

" Those pretty violet blue eyes. " Thought Miroku.

" What Beautiful orange eyes, just like the sunrise before the horizon. " Thought Sesshomaru.

The girls giggled as they saw there stares, they winked and kept walking to the cafeteria. Every boy in that hallway kept doing cat calls and barking like dogs and kept saying " Can i fuck you? " or even " Damn girl is your breast and ass big enough? " or the famous phrase " Baby Got Back ". Then they turned down the hallway and everyone was still in a shock mode as if they were still there.

**Sexy right? Indeed very very sexy! ( Does Sexy Growl ) Well i bet you can't wait till the next chapter and i know your very aroused and ready to do but your going to get a lot harder than that reading this story so as always! REVVVVVIEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!**


	4. An UnWanted Bitch!

You don't own me wench!

I Don't Inuyasha...,...Boo Hoo...,...Well, Yeah,...I Will Soon Muhahhahahhahahahaha

Summary: " Naughty Girls " is our name, " Sexy " is our game, " Boys " c'mon and play. " Hong Kong " was our home, " Tokyo Japan " is now where we roam...Rated M: For Profanity, Nudity, Sexual Humor, Lemons in Later Chapters.

Ello Everybody's! Thanks for all of the encouragement you guys! So just for being there for me I am going to Acknowledge these people in the effort of reading and reviewing my story! k? Here we go! -Giggles-

Reviewers: Thank You!

HotTime1300  
xXDancingxwithxDestinyXx  
hobag669  
Bds13  
Hinata fox-demon  
Pheonix Iinferno

Favorites: Thank You!

HotTime1300Hinata fox-demon  
Mizuhime1993  
addictedtoinuyasha  
angelsong89  
Pheonix Iinferno

Alerts: Thank You!

Bds13  
DARKGEISHAhot for ABERCROMBIE  
xXDancingxwithxDestinyXx  
Pheonix Iinferno

Hits: 469, Reviews: 6, Story Alerts: 7, and Fav's: 6

Thank you so much!

Inuyasha: Feh' so what .

Kag-Inuss: Sit Boy!

Inuyasha: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! WTF? YO- YO- YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

Kag-Inuss: Sorry Dog-Boy! My Fucking Story My Fucking Rules! SO GET USE TO IT! -

Sango: She's got a point there.

Miroku: I agree.

Kagome: Hmp' He deserved it!

Kag-Inuss: As Always Read & Review! Bubyee 4 Now!

Ch.2 Unwanted Bitch

After the little show or sexiness they just saw all of the students reported to the cafeteria to receive there schedules and club sign ups. While the gang was there they were the middle to last to see there schedules and then they saw the girls again, except this time they were chatting away with a guy that seems to be a close resemblance to the leader of the little posse. While that was going on a certain hanyou was a little ticked off.

" What the hell is that guy doing with my- " Inuyasha almost accomplished to yell until miroku slapped his hand over his mouth to keep him quite.

" Would you shut up! Now chill! It looks more like a brother than a boyfriend "Smart One"." Miroku said whispering but yelling into inuyasha delicate ear.

" Hem yow hams mofu myf mouwth bworu yw gwe bwt! " Said inuyasha muffling under mirokus had.  
( Translation: Take your hands off my mouth before you get bit! )

" Sorry but keep it- Thud! "

" Oh i'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you like that. " Said the girl helping Miroku up from the floor as he started to gaze into her violet blue eyes.

He gulped. " Ummmmm yo-your that girl from earlier with the wind and the double doors and the cat calls- "

She giggled." Well aren't you very observant? If you must know my name is Sango Slayer. " Sango replied gracefully moving her lips with the shiny light pink lip gloss of hers.

" ... " Miroku dare not udder one word.

She giggled again. " Well sweetie i gotta go and get my schedule so i can head to class. Your really cute maybe we can talk some time? Maybe around lunch? " She said moving a little closer as miroku got lost in her violet blue eyes.

" Defiantly. " Was all he said as he took her hand which felt like butter on his skin and kissed the top of it ever so gently.

" Ok then, See ya later mi...ro...ku " She said calmly and slowly walking to the stand were the schedules were located as she twitched her hips, her ass bounced."

" Wow... " Said Kouga.

"The looks The looks i tell ya." Miroku chuckled went to the stand where the schedules where located..

While a fumy hanyou was still pissed sesshomaru had also went to the stand and picked up his schedule. Inuyasha being the pissed off one, followed his brother.

" Hi, here for your schedule? " Said a lady from the stand.

" Yes. " Inuyasha replied.

" Name? "

" Inuyasha Takaishi. "

" Grade? "

" 12th. "

" New or Current? "

" Current. "

"Ok here you Mr.-

"Just call me inuyasha ."

" What clubs do you want to participate in? "

" Hmmm, I dunno, can I sign up later? "

" There will be openings all year, no need to rush into it. Here's your schedule. "

" Thank you. " And with that said he left to the double doors to his freinds were they stood and waited for him. ( Including his brother. )

" Which classes are you attending to little brother? " Asked Sesshomaru. A/N: O.O wow, -.- He doesn't really care, Because we all know Sesshomaru to be as gorges as i don't know what but being the non-emotional guy he is.

" Dunno, let me see. "

Period 1: Achiever's

Period 2: P.E

Period 3: Chorus/ Dance

Period 4: Lunch

Period 5: Algebra

Period 6: Tokyo's History

Period 7: Spare

" Awesome, we have the same periods yash! " Yelled miroku coming from out the cafeteria.

" We only have three periods together Inuyaha. " Said sesshomaru.

" Which is? "

" Achievers, P.E, & Lunch." He said plainly.

" Damn! " Thought Inuyasha.

" Well sorry to disappoint ya, but we have the same periods yash. " Kouga yelled macho like.

" ...Great... " Inuyasha said banging his head against the wall.

" Wait what homeroom do you guys have? " Asked miroku leaning on the wall beside the double doors.

" Mrs. Hansen. " Said Sesshomaru.

" Mr.Torice. " Said Kouga.

" Mrs.Torice. " Said Inuyasha.

" Mrs.Torice. " Said Miroku.

" Well hurry up, Home Room starts soon so we have to hurry before were late. " Said Inuyasha walking in the way of there Home Room Class Room. "

Change in POV

" Sango over here! " Yelled a anxious kagome.

" Yea Kaggie? "

" What's your schedule say? "

Period 1: Archivers

Period 2: P.E

Period 3: Chorus/ Dance

Period 4: Lunch

Period 5: Tokyo's History

Period 6: Algebra

Period 7: Spare

And my Home Room Class is: Mrs. Torice.

" Yay Me! We have all the same classes! " Kagome yelled in happiness.

" Well c'mon where's Anyame & Rin? "

" Oh there such party poopers, they left for there Home Room already. "

" Oh so does- "

" Yeah Ayame has almost the same schedule just the first four and Rin she has the first four and last two periods. "

" Let's go then! "

" What are you waiting for? I'm already half way up the hall. " Said a giggling Kagome.

" Did anyone ever tell you that you can run fast in 2inch thick heels? " Said a very curious Sango as she followed her midnight locks haired boy crazy friend to there first period ( If you can image what Jo Jo's hair look like but in long curls except in a midnight black then you can image kagome and the rest of the girls hair. )

Change in POV

" 202, 204, 206, 208, 210, 211...Finally 212. " Said Miroku trying to find there classroom.

" Man this High School just get bigger and bigger every semester here especially right after the summer. I swear when i was 14 doing the high school tour i nearly got lost in this place. " Said Miroku following Inuyasha into the nosily yet quite classroom.

" Oh yeah i remember that. You almost cried miroku. " Said kouga cracking up with Inuyasha.

" You were such a momma's boy, always complaining but now i guess your not such a baby anymore since you 18 turning 19. " Said a laughing Inuyasha.

" Heeeeeey! It was around 5 to 6:00 in the evening when they found us and the feild trip ended three hours before! How did ya expect me to react? " Miroku said feeling a little embarrassed.

As everyone took there seat's Mrs. Torice came in better known as Myouga. " Ok class settle down settle down we have four new students that are joining us at Shikon High. You may come in. " Mrs.Myouga said.

" Damn there goes my dick again hard as ever, Shit! Clam down i know she's hot but calm down! Great now i'm mentally talking to my dick. " Thought Kouga.

"...,...,..." ...,...,...,...,... " Huh? Oh did my brain just shut down a min ago- "

" Hi i'm Kagome Hurgashi and these are my semi-sisters except for rin she's my real sister. " She said in a sweet, loving, and assuring voice

" Thank you Ms. Hurgashi please seat in front of Mr.Takaishi, please raise your hand Inuyasha. "

" Hi i'm Sango Slayer -Winks at miroku- "

" Thank you Ms.Salyer have anything else to say? "

" Um..., No but thank you Mrs.Torice. " She said politely yet cute.

" Manners i like that ladies, ok go ahead and take a seat in front of miroku. " Mrs.Torice said smiling as Miroku raised his hand.

" -Clears throat- Hi...I'm Rin Hurgashi kagome's sister well older sister slightly. " She giggled. " Um i'm known for being the school's church mouse, and oh and I just adore the color black and white. "

" Interesting ok please take a seat Beside Ms.Price. " As Mr.Torice said that kikyo didn't even notice as Rin sat in disgust, Luckily she was sitting next to her loving sister Kagome.

" Ummm -laughs nervously- I'm Ayame Tiy and i love to dance. "

" Ok Ms.Tiy please sit in front of kouga. "

" Ok now class please stand up and announce yourself. "

" Hi I'm Hojo-San "

" I'm Naraku Leti. "

( A/N: Watch kikyo, this proves how stupid she is. )

"...,...,..." ...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,... " MS.PRICE! " ...,.." Huh? oh, fine, I'm Kikyo Price schools hottie -everyone coughed- and Inuyasha's girlfriend. " Kikyo said proudly. ( What A Bicth! )

" THE HELL YOUR NOT!- " Inuyasha yelled as everyone's eyes went wide and snickered uncontrollably.

" Mr.Takaishi please sit down, do not yell, and watch your language young man. "

" Feh'. "

" I'm Inuyasha Ta...ka...shi. " He said in a sexual tone stareing into kagome's baby blue eyes as she blushed.

" I'm Miroku Mustiki inuyasha's cousin. "

" And, I'm Kouga Reins also inuyasha's cousin. "

" Ok, now that everyone know everyone has acquainted we have spent half of the- Dinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggg! uh all of the period getting to know one another and yes you have homework, Very simple actually, Get to know one another and tell me your accomplishments. Have a nice day! " Mr.Torice said as everyone left the classroom.

" Hmmm aqquantied huh? " Inuyasha thought dangerously. " Hey Kagome wait up! " He yelled threw the hallway but she was already gone.

" If your looking for kagome she's in P.E, And so are we. " Said Rin winking at Inuyasha.

" Ok lead the way. " He said as she grabbed his muscular hands and lead him to the hallway all except one.

" Hey miroku can you help me carry my books? " Sango said bending over to pick up her books to give to miroku.

Everything went slow motion for miroku. That ass was just calling him. He had the urge to groupie her and you know what? He did. She pop back up and looked at a smirking miroku. She blushed and slapped him which he'd never expect.

" You do that again, I'll kill you. " She said nicely as she handed him her books and walked to P.E

Change in POV

As kikyo was walking out of the girls she spotted them.

" What the hell!? " She thought dangerously to herself.

" So kagome what ya think we might have enemies at this school? " Asked Ayame.

" No, i hope we don't- "

" What's Your Ass Doing Around here Kagome!? " Yelled a pissed kikyo.

" Ki...Kikyo is that you? " Kagome said surprised.

" Who else would it be whore? I'm the girl that ran you out of Hong Kong, and you dare show your face in Tokyo? You have a lot of guts who lost almost her life ever so long ago. " She said drying herself off and putting on her gym clothes which include short white shorts and a white and blue top with white tennis shoes.

" Bitch! you cheated and I'm not the one who goes around fucking with every guy in school so don't be calling me a whore you filthy ass slut! " Yelled kagome as everyone stop and ghasped and took intrest in there arugment.

" How dare you call me such things. At least I'm not the one who's never had a boyfriend and is still a virgin... Hmmmm Bitch isn't that true? " Kikyo laughed evily.

Everyone looked at Kagome

" I'm not going to lie, It's true. " Kagome said proudly.

" Ok bitch i think- "

" SLAP! Call me a Bitch one more time slut and see if I don't kick your ass." Kagome said with rage in her eyes as she slowly picked kikyo up by her collar." Your a Un-Wanted Bitch! "

Kikyo gulped. Kagome dropped kikyo and left the locker room fully dressed for P.E.

" Ooooooooooooooooooooooo Kaggie is going to hurt your ass, you keep testing her your face is going to be more screwed up than it already is. " Said a giggling Ayame as she followed behind kagome.

Change in POV

" So ya think kagome is hot? " asked Miroku taking off his shirt.

" Hot? Hot? Are you mad? She is on fire. There is no word to describe her sexiness. " Inuyasha replied putting on his gym shorts.

" Wow I can't believe you have a crush on kagome even though I can't lie she is pretty Hot although I have my eyes on another young lady named Sango. She's so nice yet feisty ya know? " He replied putting on his gym shirt.

" Yeah. " Inuyasha replied.

" You guys ready? " said Sesshomaru coming from the restroom.

" We are c'm- wait where's kouga? " Miroku asked.

" I don't kn- "

Kouga was moaning and groaning from the locker room stalls.

" For the love of- Kouga Are You Jacking Off Again!? " Asked Sesshomaru.

" Uhhhhhhhh no. " Kouga said as his hand was wet and moist with clear cum as he wiped himself up and headed out the stall to wash his hands.

" Yeah Right! " The whole locker room said and laughed.

Kouga laughed nervously as he headed out of the locker room followed by his freinds.

**Sexy right? Indeed very very sexy! ( Does Sexy Growl ) Well i bet you can't wait till the next chapter and i know your very aroused and ready to do but your going to get a lot harder than that reading this story so as always! REVVVVVIEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**


	5. Important Note: Not Stopping The Story

Awwww hey you guys, i've been busy so sorry for not updateing yesterday. Anyways I might update today but I am not so sure I want to because right now I am in a really " HOT " state if you catch my drift...You ladies know what I'm talking about...But just to make sure, let me explain...

Today, ( Well for the past how many months... )

I've been kinda down because well...Ya see " Ladies " I have a huge crush on my Best Friend...and well all day...I've been having these...well you know..." Thoughts " about him...and to tell you the truth...it's not the first time...

He has big bright golden brown eyes that just stand out, The biggest most cutest smile ever, Cute dimples, light light brownish type hair, He's 6'4", Hot- wait no Fine- wait hell no, He's just Sexy for no damn reason, He has a body of his own and works out a lot, whenever i think about him my body would melt in pleasure and my mind explodes with all these " Fantasies "...and " Thoughts "...and Now you know why I am in such a "HOT" state, please can you ladies help me with this huge problem, It was never a crush...It's " Love "...

Thank You...

Kag-Inuss

p.s. I will not state the name of the person but just to tell you the truth, He may know...I am not entirely sure...but guys can answer to if you would like, if you think you have a better answer than the females...


	6. CONTEST!

Awwwwwwwww Thanks you guys/girls! I really appreciate it! Awwww you guys/girls, I am so glad I can keep it real with you! I treat everyone as if there my family, ask hobag669, he'll tell you, I treat everyone as family, and I am just so glad I can keep it real with you guys, Thanks for all the advice, I am so glad I can talk to you guys/girls like this, It makes me very happy to know I can do this without being criticized about it.

Anyways since I think you Guys/Girls are so Great! and so Sweet! I am holding 4 contest with Great prizes for 6 Great winners! So if you never won anything in your life then this should be fun for you, for the others who have won something this is also fun for you! -Big Smile- This is my way of saying Thank You for all the advice and help!

Yes ever special great prize is real, no joke. no lie.

Contest 1

Ok, this is one were everyone is doing but hey, this was the first contest that came to mind, hehe.

Three people who can complete these three phrase's will be a guest star in my story & can also be a guest star in my upcoming story " A Broken Bottle Of White Wine " and instantly win a cool prize, so that's like a three prize bundle, hehe. In order to be eligible to win you " Have " to e-mail me, let me say it again, you " HAVE " to e-mail me, no send message but you have to e-mail me on this one, the other three contest you "HAVE" e-mail me, Now are you ready for the phrase? Ready? ok!

" Hmmm, I wonder if the blank guy home- Blank You! "  
" Awww does my blank need a nap? "  
" How dare you blank, put me blank I blank you! "

Hint: This is from Family Guy, lol.

Contest 2

Ok, this one i thought up on my own, except this time it's gonna be way harder. I will pick one winner, whoever can figure out " Inuyasha's Two Favorite Cursing Phrase & What does Souta mean in English? " will win secret information about the Inuyasha show, From Rumioko Takashi HERSELF! Yes, but don't ask how i got this information all I am saying is that it can be yours to share with others. I will give you an all unlimited pass on secret information, new coming episodes of inuyasha and maybe just maybe even the 27 seasons of Inuyasha. It can all be yours if you just figure out Inuyasha two favorite cursing phrase & what does souta mean in English, you think it's easy? then tell me the answer. hehe. In order to be eligible to win you " Have " to e-mail me

Contest 3

This has to be the easiest one yet, All you have to figure out is what is my first name is as i scramble it out in letters, hehe but there's a twist. . .I have two first names lol, yes I have two first names, yes I said it " TWO " and you have to spell it correctly and it has to be put in order, One winner will receive a free membership to IMVU! that has already been created, it contains: A already fully decorated Inuyasha homepage, a female/male avatar with great clothes and 1,050 Coins! So are you ready? Ok! ( In order to be eligible to win you " Have " to e-mail me )

My Name Is: barme-lezandriaxa

Hint: The first name starts with an A, My second name is named after Queen Blank...

Contest 4

Yes, sorry to say but this is my last contest but hey i could only think of four, this one may be the hardest of them all, One very very special winner will have to figure out what " Inuyasha, Hojo, Sesshomaru and Kohaku " means in English, but that's not all, you also have to three questions from the Inuyasha show & movies. This winner will receive one or more site to Inuyasha P-O-R-N, only if your that type of person, then the award will be given onto you, if you are not that type of person than then you will be rewarded with a HentiaGeek Free Membership from me! Kag-Inuss! Yay! In order to be eligible to win you " Have " to e-mail me! Ready For The Q's? OK!

1. In which movie did kagome kiss inuyasha?

2. What's the name of Inuyasha's Mother & Father?

3. In which movie did they show Inuyasha & Sesshomaru as children with there father?

Ok everyone It's Time to cast your Answer's!

This is how it works:

Step 1: Go to my homepage and click on E-mail

Step 2: Once you see my e-mail, e-mail me and cast your answer.

Step 3: In order to cast you answer you must put your answer in this order or I will not except it:

Your First & Last name, Pen Name, Contest number ( 1, 2, 3, or 4. ), Then your answer.

**Contest Will Be Over On Sep. 22. 07 at 11:59 eastern, western and middle coast, Any other answers after that date will not, I repeat will not  
BE EXCEPTED!  
SO CAST YOUR ANSWER'S AND LET  
THE CONTEST  
BEGIN!**

P.s If you are not able to e-mail because your do not have or not able to e-mail then send a message but only if you **DO NOT HAVE A E-MAIL**, you will not be disqualify, Just send me a message in the order I said to and you will still be able to win a prize but that is if **YOU DO NOT HAVE A E-MAIL **if you do and you lied you will be automatically disqualifyed.

**  
**


	7. Bad News Good

He. . .he . . .he . . .ummm you guys I have some Bad News and Some Good news . . .

The Bad News is I can't find the rest of Naughty Girls, My computer once again deleted it -.-" . . I know you guys have been waiting for the past ( if i'm correct ) 4 days for me to bring up the new chapter, I am really sorry you guys, I'm gonna find it, Once my cousin syia gets off the computer -.-" ugh. Anyways please understand I will update the contest winner's later, ok?

Love You All

Kag Inuss

p.s

I will update three new stories or two new stories- ok if i have the time if Syia dose not get off the- hi!- yes that's very nice syai you said hi anyways- hi!- ok syia you can stop- hi!- WE GET IT! lol,- Hi!- . . .-pushes out chair- as I was saying- Hi! . . .-gives glare- Wait syia! now as i was saying i will try and update one new story today and find that chapter, ok? See ya!

bwi ehwion! -syia


	8. Making The Move

You don't own me wench!

I Don't Inuyasha...,...Boo Hoo...,...Well, Yeah,...I Will Soon Muhahhahahhahahahaha

Summary: " Naughty Girls " is our name, " Sexy " is our game, " Boys " c'mon and play. " Hong Kong " was our home, " Tokyo Japan " is now where we roam...Rated M: For Profanity, Nudity, Sexual Humor, Lemons in Later Chapters.

Yay! I found it! Now, I know you guys really wanna read sooooooo here ya go!

Ch. 3 Making The Move

As soon as the four males stepped out of the locker room they were stopped in there tracks for there eyes to be met with four bouncey asses running the track and giggeling. Yes all four had to go back into the locker room and fully adjust there pelvic area because if the girls saw them all they would be stareing at the big lump in the male's gym shorts, and man would that be embrassing. Of course the girls saw them but as they call them so intelligent they didn't even notice.

" So kagome . . . Look's like the school's Sexy puppy been eyeing you since you got here. " Rin said giggleing.

" Yeah kags, Have you even spoken to him yet? " Said Sango.

" Ooooooo you have a crush on the hanyou? " Ayame said shocked.

All three girls looked at Ayame as if she were stupid.

" What? " Said Ayame trying to figure out why her girlfreinds were looking at her that way.

" Ayame . . . " Said Rin.

" Ayame . . . " Said Sango.

" Anyame . . . Your so clueless . . . What you need . . . Is A Man . . . " Kagome clearly said.

" Look, I don't need a Oof!- For Ayame was cut short when her eyes met with a hard chest and bright hazel nut eyes with a dash of pine forest green.

" Hey Sexy, Need a hand? " Said Kouga winking at strecthing a helping hand towards his Sexy crush below him.

" Dose it look like I need help? That's a very blunt question. " She said picking herself off the ground. After all she was a wolf demon just like Kouga. Ayame has attiude almost like Inuyasha but not as so. She has a short temper but not with girls, Well yes with bicthes, Funny how she acts like a tom but dresses like a babe.

_Fiesty I like that . . . Don't worry I'm gonna tame that ass of her's . . . -mentally girns evily- more like fuck if I ever get the chance too and frankly . . . I will. _Kouga thought dangerously.

" Well are you going to stand there like the idiot you are, Or are you going to move . . . because if you don't, I will gladly do it for you flea bag! " She said with a hint of annyoance in her eyes.

" What!? How dare you call me a fleabag- "

" I Said Move! " Ayame said ready to strike like a lion would do it's prey. Once he saw the cheetaha in her eyes he wanted to run and that exactly what he did. He ran so fast that all you could see was dust as he fled behind his freind Inuyasha.

" Wow temper temper . . . " Said Rin looking at Ayame.

" And clueless. " Kagome said looking at a puffed up Ayame. But the girls new Ayame better than that, they new if she gets very short temper over a guy to make him run like that...that means she likes them but sometimes it very hard to tell, because she does it to every male . . . go figure.

As the girls continued to walk for about 10min kagome froze at the sight before her. She saw inuyasha doing push-ups like it was nothing, His shirt was off and he was gleaming in the sunlight that was coming from outside the gym. She stood there and just gazed at him and squeald about the adorable little doggy ears that lay on top of his sliver mane. She fainted at his tricepts and bicepts that were huge and muscular, He got up and dryed himself with a towel as he closed his eyes and open them to see kagome gazeing as he smirked and winked. As he was about to walked over to her. This was his chance to flirt with her, His chance to charm her and feel her sexy curves but was distracted by a tall figure that had raven hair just like her but was taller than her making her seem short. He was hovering over and hugging her wich got him a little pissed but before he could give that guy a piece of his mind the coach called all the students to sit on the gym floor. One side for the males and the other females. Inuyasha still hated that rule till now.

" HELLO STUDENTS AND WELCOME BACK! " The coached screeched into the microphone. " AH! IT'S NICE TO SEE ALL THESE FIMILAUR AND NEW FACES. SORRY FOR NOT BEING HERE EARLER SOME OF THE TEACHERS ARE STILL TRYING TO GET SOME OF THE NEW KIDS SETTLED IN. ANYWAYS SINCE WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME LEFT IN THIS PERIOD I WOULD JUST LIKE TO ANNOUNCE THAT YOU WILL BE PAIRED WITH A GYM PARTENER FOR THE REST OF THE SCHOOL YEAR SO BEFORE I RELASE YOU ALL I WILL MAKE THE PARINGS. " ( Don't you just hate that? ugh! OMG, Isn't gym horrible? lol )

" Oh god I pray, Please let me get stuck with sango . . . " Prayed Miroku.

" Yeah it would be nice if I actualy got stuck with someone other than that stinky bicth kikyo. " Said Inuyasha rembering the last time he got stuck with kikyo. Ewwwww he still has nightmares about. ( Aww poor inuyasha . . Kikyo you bicth how dare you tramatize inuyasha with your uglyness. LET'S GET HER GIRLS! loool )

" Hmmmm I don't care who I get stuck with. " Said sesshomaru eyeing rin's ass.

" Sure you say that now, but we all know your eyeing rin. But god Ayame got adttuide, I like that in a girl. " Said kouga getting a bump on the head from sesshomaru who looked like he hasn't even moved a muscle.

" Ow! Hey what the hell was that for? " Kouga said rubbing his head.

" That a stupidly asked question but since you are bluntly stupid i'll answer your ridiclous question. Your an idot wich also makes you stupid and that why i put you in your place of fluntly insulting me about me wanting to hook up with rin and if you say that again you'll die of a painful and horrible death. " He said simply stilling eyeing rin's ass with no emotion tworads his face whatsoever.

" OK NOW LETS GET STARTED! " The coach said as she begun to call out names...

Naraku:Kikyo, Hojo:Kaugara, Eri:Bankotsu, Miroku:Sango, Sesshomaru:Rin, Kouga:Anyame, Souta:Yui oh last and not least Inuyasha:Kagome. Everyone gasped for they new what was going to come next, It happens every year when inuyasha get hooked up with a female partner ( except for that one year with kikyo )...He dates them and fucks them then after a week or so he goes onto a another girl but little did they know it was going to be way diffrent with little miss innocent kagome...

P.E was ending as everyone went back into the locker room to change back little did they know four boys was waiting for four certain ladies of there chooseing.

" So kaggy did your bro talk to you about the club yet? " Asked sango catching up to her along with the rest of her girlfreinds that ran infront of her.

" Yeah he did, He's opening it in a couple of weeks and I can't wait to start danceing and singing again, Then we can put the group back together. " She told sango but as always she had a bad feeling about it.

" You remeber hong kong- " Said sango until she got inttrupted by her best freind/girlfreind kagome.

" Sango no that whore kikyo...,I'll make sure that bitch will pay before she crosses or messes up my dreams or boyfreind ever again. I'll show that shit from hell what i'm made of if she thinks she going to make a fool and mockery of me and think she's gonna get away with it. She'll pay...,...trust me that bicth "Will Reap What She Sow! " Kagome said with full pride and dignity in her words to make it happen.

" Grrrr that- " But she was stopped by something deffintly unwanted and deffintly unexpected.

" Why look if it isn't the newbies. " Said Kaugara popping on a peice of gum all up in kagome's face wich got her pushed up to her limts. " We heard you bad mouthed kikyo and even touched her back in the locker room back in gym you dirty hoe. " She said once more but moving a little closer.

" So what if I did, You got a problem with it? " Said Ayame until kagome pushed her to the back of her and stepped up to kaguara and the little posse.

" Ok you listen to me and you listen good. You come up in my face like that again your gonna wish you never crossed my path you mistaken piece of shit. I would never degrade myself to stoop down to your level. Your to unessceary for even me to waste my time with. " And with that all of the girls gasped. " Let's go girls. " Said kagome as she snapped her fingers and walked towrads Chours/ Dance along with her freinds since they all have the same classes. As her girls followed her they stuck out there tounge at the girls and pointed to the mouth to look like they were gagging. They started to giggle when they saw there mad reactions and followed kagome.

They might have been fimilar about there first and second period class but man were they confused. The group of girls was almost 10 min's late for Chours/ Dance class. As they quietly found the classroom, they rushed to avaible seats across from the gang.

_Whispers: Gang_

_" Hey what took you guys? " Said kouga._

_" Yeah i was getting worried about you kagome- I mean we had to act your voices out just so you wouldn't be tardy on the first day of school! " Said inuyasha._

_" Yeah and it wasn't easy i had to play all four of you girls but you girls can thank me after class. " Replied miroku._

_" Please next time don't spend all your time talking after gym we were witing for you girls outside the gym and well class was about to start so we figured you can figure out how to get here on your own since you did the first two periods. " Said sesshomaru._

_" Awwwwwwwwwwww thank's you guys! " The girls said in unuion._

" Anyone else- "

" Ms.- "

" Just call me, Cici. " Cici said happily.

" Now this is how it goes. Me being a music teacher well singer well both anyhwho's i've been working in the music bussines for most of my life and helped many with skill of singing get fam- "

" Sorry cici that were late we had some bussniess to take care of some stuff. " Said a high picth kikyo scracthing the blackborad of Inuyasha's, Kouga's, Bankotsu's, Naraku's and Sesshomaru's mind.

Naraku clears his throat. " Yeah we um had a meeting to attend to in the libary. " Naraku said taking a seat.

" Yeah we did i just had to go past the jantiors closet and um grab my books by my locker. " Said Kaugara panting heavily trying to cacth her break after having sex on the table of the libary.

" There not lieing i was there. " Bankotsu said looking directly at kagome as he winked at her in a suductively manner wich caught inuyasha's eye and gave him a death glare.

" I was also there coner. " Said Eri winking at inuyasha wich made him want to puke.

" It's cici and you are exscued _for now _ but please take your seats we were just about to have a peformance from kagome-

"Kagome?! she couldn't sing if your her life depeded on it." She laughed as her little posse laughed also but the class glared kikyo and her group and started to laugh neverously.

And that what hit kagome straight threw the heart in the pit of her stomach but then she heard a certain hanyou growl in disagreement with the bicth.

" Don't listen to her. " Said souta eyeing the bicth.

" Yeah it's not like kikyo can sing anything decent anyways. " Said yuki sitting next too souta her boyfreind.

" Hmp i bet the only singing kikyo does is moaning naraku's name out. " Said inuyasha and everyone started to laugh.

" Yeah good one yash kikyo proably can't even hold a note without breaking every word in the english langauge or as far as she can get is a grade school dictonary better yet the intellagence of a toad and yet that's even smarter than her. " Said miroku also defending for kagome while laughing with almost everyone in the classroom.

" Yo check this out my ass is smarter than her! " Said kouga nearly falling out his seat and unto the floor.

" Eh un-uh kikyo sing so badly that the millitary should of used her in the World War I, II and III. " Said Sesshomaru joining in the fun.

" Oh yeah well all of you can go to hell! " Said kikyo.

" Oh no no ladies first oh i'm sorry i meant sluts first. " Said inuyasha walking up to her and stomping on the floor.

" Oh no! kikyo not even satin want's you. Are you that stank? " He said right in her face. She just sat there and took it all in but soon would they would all pay for she planning something very very evil. (Muhahhahahahahaha)

( I would end it here but i got to finish the school setting it's been going on for the last three chapters! loool )

Brinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg...

" Hmmmm that was an intresting class session maybe next time we'll be able to hear you sing kagome. " Said cici still red from all the laughing she's been doing. ( Even the teacher laughed at kikyo that's sad. You desreve it bicth! )

Everyone was walking out the classroom and heading to the lunch room but for kagome was stopped by her brother once more as inuyasha saw it and started to walk tworads the two.

_" Hey sis sorry to drag you away again from everybody but have you seen rin? " _He said giving his sister another bear hug and whispering into her ear.

_" Yeah she just left for the cafetria but i have one question. " _She said realseing from the bear hug.

_" Yeah? " _ He said confused and still whispering.

" Why are we whispering? " She said giggleing wich got him to smile.

" Hmmmm now that you think of it, i really don't know. " He said kissing her on the forehead till a certian hanyou came up to them.

" Hey kagome! " He said shooting death glares at the boy infront of her.

" Oh hi . . . inu. . .yasha? . . . " She said blusshing wich immediatly got souta's attention as he raised a eyebrowe and looked at the guy who was death glareing him.

" Um, kagome who is this? " Said souta still death glareing the guy.

" Oh sorry i forgot to introduce you two hehe . . . well Souta this is my new aqquantince Inuyasha and Inuyasha this is my brother, well little brother Souta.

As soon as she said that inuyasha started to laugh wich got souta's and kagome's attention pretty quickly.

" This tall guy is your . . . little brother? He's like what my height but like one inch smaller." Inuyasha said as he slowly stop laughing as kagome started to giggle.

" Yup this is my little bro he's only 16yrs old. And i'm 18 but for some reason he's always been taller than me. " She replied as souta had a angry look on his face.

" Hey bub don't be calling me little. " Souta said with a serouis tone.

" Dude i wasn't putting it as calling you short but uh hey no hard feelings right? " Inuyasha said streching out hand.

" Yeah no hard feelings- Hey your a hanyou no way i'm a demon! " He said shakeing his hand happily.

" Uh yeah i kinda noticed that when i first noticed you this morning as everyone was getting there schedules. " Inuyasha said to souta as if he was two.

" Hmmmm really? Didn't smell your sent among the people in the crowd this morning. " Souta said leting go of inuyasha's hand.

" Well yeah o- " Bringggggggggggggggggggggg . . .

" Awwww man i missed lunch! Great now i'm gonna be hungry for the next 4 hours of school. " Kagome said putting her hand to her head but a certian hanyou stepped infront of her and took her hand down from her head and looked into her eyes.

" Hey if your that hungry then maybe we could go get something at the diner just right outside of town. " He said moving a little closer and looking more deeply into her eyes.

"Uhhhhhhhh . . . well i- "

Her brother smiled of this. He hasn't seen or smelt his sister this nervous since the last relationship in hong-kong with hojo . . . That's till kikyo battled her to a contest and cheated then killed there parents and boyfreind hojo and almost killed her, him and rin in the process if it wasn't for souta's strong demon ability's. It all ended . . . her life as wanting to be a popstar with her posse of freinds plus rin and wanting to have happy relationship with her boyfreind but he got killed in the steps of trying to protect kagome . . .Her life ended and she was sad for a while to talk about four long depressing years. All of it hope, love and peace gone but soon that changed as she put all of that to the back of her mind and so did himself and rin once there aunt keade moved them to tokyo to live a better life.

" Go on kagome, i'll cover for ya sis, you go have fun with ya little boyyyyyfreindddddddd! " He said teaseing his sis.

Inuyasha and Kagome blusshed 150 shades red.

" He's not my boyfreind Souta!- Wait did you say i could go? " She said looking at him strangely.

" Yeah go. " He said winking at inuyasha as inuyasha did the same back.

" Uh ok, but you guys have to take the BMW back home and since your not old enough to drive rin will. " She said.

" Yeah yeah go already! " He yelled.

" Well you heard him kagome c'mon. " Inuyasha said pulling her into his strong arms then wrapping his arm around her scholder wich got her a little tense but then she realxed as they walked out the school.

" God i hope she finds love again i can't stand to see her crying herself to sleep anymore. " He said in his mind as he started to walk to the cafetirea in find to find his sister if not going to take his free time and take a walk with his girlfreind yuki in the " Hanstore Park ".

Yes all good things had to come to an end and yes kagome and inuyasha were now very very hungry and what better way to eat then to take the girl who you have head over puppy dog ears crush with and now just realizeing that you just might be in love with that speical girl.

As inuyasha and kagome were heading into the parking lot two eyes were following them . . .

" Inuyasha nice ride. " She said.

" Yeah i got it last christmas from my dad as an 18yr present. " He replied back opeing the car door for her.

" Awww aren't we the strong gentlemen? " She said giving him a charming giggle.

" Yes, _Only for the one i'm slowly falling in love with. _" He said the last part to himself.

As he got inside the car and started it as he was leaving the parking lot of the school he decided since she's new he should show her around on her first day.

" Um kagome since your new and all how about after we eat i go show you around? " He said trying to keep a straight face at how she was licking her lips as if she was sucking on candy.

" Oh! Sure but not today puppy dog maybe this weekend with everyone? " She winked and giggeld wich got him to do a very sexy smirk as they almost reached the diner.

" Sure sexy no problem. " He said rolling into the parking lot.

-30 min later-

Kagome and inuyasha were laughing there heads off coming out of the exspensive diner called "The Metro Diner"

" Inuyasha that was the best food i have ever tasted. " She said holding the box of cheesecake in her hand that inuyasha gadly got for her when she begged so much for it.

" Well i'm glad you enjoyed yourself . . . " He said walking tworads his car and opeing kagomes side while sliding over to the hood and coming into the Cadillac.

" Um inuyasha I had a really great time with you how about we do it again sometime?" She asked.

" Yeah sure how about this friday after school? " He replied.

" Oh ok sure and well since school is way over you could ride me home then. " She said with a huge smile on her face that he couldn't resit.

" Lead the way " And with that he drove off.

It was 20min later when they arrived at her home.

" Wow this place is huge. " He said whisteling low.

" Yeah that what ya get for having a pop star mom and a doctor as a dad. " She said giggleing and walking out the car until inuyasha grabbed her arm gently and kissed her cheek. She gasped and he smirked at her response. " So can i pick you up in the morning Ms.Hurgashi. " He said winking at her.

" Awwww that so sweet. Sure i wouldn't mind and i know my parents wouldn't. " She said the last head with her head down but immediatly popped it right back up before he noticed.

" Ok pick ya up around 8:30? " He asked.

" Yeah that will be fine. " She said kissing him on the cheek also. " Um, here's my cell and home phone number puppy dog. " She giggeld as she slowly wrote on his clawed hand the looked into his eyes again and went closer to his ear. " Maybe over time we could have a little fun . . . after all i'm still a v-i-r-g-i-n. " She said licking the side of his face and leaving slowly twcithing her ass making sure he had a good view.

He just sat there hard as ever and can't belive the words that just left her mouth, And like 20 min later he left aroused to the fullest and michevious thoughts.

**  
PLEASE & ALWAYS REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! & SORRY FOR ALL THE GRAMMER MISTAKES, I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO SPELL CHECK!**

**  
KAG INUSS  
**


End file.
